This invention relates generally to a coin payout assembly, and more particularly to an improved coin payout assembly in which a plurality of coin-handling members are selectively actuated for discharging coins of different denominations.
In heretofore conventional coin payout assemblies, a number of solenoids were used to discharge coins of different denominations. For example, a separate solenoid was used with its own connecting assembly to discharge each different coin denomination.